epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Banner vs Bruce Jenner/Rap Meanings
'Bruce Banner:' I'll school you in this battle of the baddest Bruce, (Banner wastes no time in establishing the connection of the two, claiming that Jenner needs to be taught a thing or two, seeing as Banner is the smarter of the two, with the main subject taught being how to rap well, and he claims Jenner needs the schooling.) With your He-Man haircut and your Daisy Dukes. (Jenner's haircut is fairly similar He-Man, a popular animated character of the 1980s, who was known for a flamboyant appearance. Daisy Dukes are extremely short and tight-fitting denim shorts typically worn by women. Banner claims that with these two items, he gives the appearance of a woman while actually being a man in this moment of Jenner's life.) I hear you're good at running; you're just like the Flash, (The Flash, like Banner, is a comic book superhero. He has the ability to run so fast that he can travel back in time, so Banner compares him to Jenner's figure as an Olympic decathlete.) Especially in the 100 meter ditch-your-wife dash! (Typically, Olympic events are titled by their length in track events (i.e. 450 meter dash). Jenner has left three wives so far, so Banner makes the connection that he literally thinks marriage is a sport and is dashing to the end with a divorce.) I'm an ace in the lab; acid, base, and treble, (Banner claims to be a great scientist, specifically in his field of chemistry. In chemistry, most compounds can be classified as acids or bases on the pH scale. Banner compares basic compounds to the musical terms bass and treble, which refer to a high and low frequency or range, respectively. Using this work around, Banner is saying his skills in chemistry directly apply to rapping.) So let me break you down on the molecular level: (Banner says that he will, quite literally, break Jenner down by beating both physically and verbally to his most basic form just as acids and bases break down things at a molecular level with the exchange of hydrogen atoms.) You turned one gold medal to a lifetime of greed! (Jenner has actually only competed in one Olympic Games in 1976 during the Cold War. This is important because a Russian had won the year prior, and thus Jenner became an American icon. He exploited this to cross-promote himself with many brands (most notably Wheaties). Banner claims that even with the gold medal, Jenner wanted more publicity and money, and so he did those cross-promotions.) The most overrated athlete anyone's ever seen! (Banner simply states that Jenner is overrated because he only competed in one Olympics.) You need to carry fatherhood across that finish line! (Jenner had many wives, and with that, many children, most of which he didn't care for. A tradition in the Olympics is carrying a torch across the finish line. Banner says that instead of a torch, Jenner needs to carry, or support, his children until they are mature adults.) (Urgh!) Kept up with the Kardashians, but left some kids behind! (''Keeping Up with the Kardashians is a reality television show that focuses on the lives of the Kardashian family. The series used to showcase Bruce Jenner while he was married to Kris Kardashian. Jenner was married two times before this, leaving the children he had with said spouses without a father. He chose to stay with the Kardashians and focus on their life together, and even had two new children with her. Banner says that Jenner literally kept being with the Kardashian family, whilst neglecting his other children.)'' Run along; you'll thank me 'cause I'm getting kinda cranky! (A pun on Jenner's chosen sport, Banner states that he should use his running to escape from the battle, since Banner is getting angry, which is explained in the next line.) Trust me: you wouldn't like me when I'm angry! (Banner often says, "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry," to warn people that they shouldn't frustrate him since anger is the key focus of his powers, with being angry signifying the transformation into the Incredible Hulk. Banner also means that Jenner, even though he is a gold medal-winning Olympic athlete, will never be able to compete with his opposite form.) 'Bruce Jenner:' I think you're in your element when you're behaving badly. (Jenner thinks Banner is better, or in his element, when he's the Hulk. An element is a term in chemistry used to organize kinds of atoms.) Honestly, you're kinda boron when you're happy. (Jenner continues his opinion from the last line, saying Banner isn't a good rapper while in human form. It is also a pun on the chemical element boron, with "boring.") I'll lap and pass your ass ten different ways! (Jenner boasts that he is much faster and better at Banner in rapping and athletics. Jenner competed in the decathlon in the Olympic Games, which is an athletic event consisting of ten different track and field events.) Decathlon athlete, blast through you like some gamma rays! (While supervising a trial of a gamma bomb, Banner was accidentally struck by the gamma radiation. Banner's rage caused him to turn into the Hulk as a result, so, indirectly, Jenner says he would make him mad, with Banner ending up being angry and transform into the Hulk like how the gamma radiation affected him.) The truth is, there's no truce between the Bruces! (Jenner claims that he and Banner are not equals and there won't be any peace between them.) You're a drifter being useless; I'm a winner, no excuses! (Uh!) Beautiful women all up on my jock! (Athletes at high school who are able to get large amount of girls to like them and like to abuse their popularity are called jocks. To be up on one's jock means to impress another person with extreme effort, mostly due to they are sexually attract to that other person. Bruce Jenner boasted how he was jock himself, that he had many ladies fell in love with him, ending up being their wives, even if a lot of them got divorced.) I got a home gym; check me on a cereal box, doc! (Wheaties is a brand of cereal well-known for featuring athletes on their cereal boxes. Jenner was featured on the boxes in 1977 and 2012, and even became a spokesperson for the brand. Doc is the short for doctor, which was the title that Banner has.) You big green freak, don't try to flex! If it wasn't for your cousin, you'd never have sex! (Jennifer Walters, also known as She-Hulk, is Bruce Banner's cousin who also has similar superpowers to Banner. It is mentioned in the comics that She-Hulk is the only person that Banner could have sex with due to the fact that both their bodies were filled with gamma radiation. Jennifer needed a blood transfer to survive, Banner was the only one who could give it to her, the blood then changed her DNA making her She-Hulk.) (Oh!) You're so strong when you get mad! (Banner's powers rely on his level of anger, with Jenner admitting the fact that the Hulk is stronger than him.) Too bad you can't go back and protect your mom from your dad! (Banner came from a broken home with an abusive father who often beat him and his mother, who died due to said abuse. Jenner says that as the Hulk, he could've easily been able to beat his father, but as Bruce Banner, all he could do was watch.) 'The Hulk:' (Urrrgh!) That brand new face don't give you class! (While most of the world praised Caitlyn Jenner for coming out, the Hulk says that her being a transgender woman just gives the false sense of pride.) Just one more thing Bruce do for cash! (Bruce Jenner made a large amount of money from sports. The Hulk is stating that Jenner is so greedy that she only became Caitlyn Jenner for fame and more money.) Best thing you make: Kylie ass! (Even with all of her accomplishments, including winning a gold medal and becoming an icon in the transgender community, the Hulk states that Kylie Jenner's curves are greater than anything else on Jenner's resume.) She eighteen? Hulk smash! (The Hulk is known for saying "Hulk Smash!" whenever he's in combat. Capitalizing on the last line, he realizes that Kylie is 18, which is the legal age someone can have sexual intercourse in the United States, and says that he can have sex with her now, or "Hulk Smash" her.) 'Caitlyn Jenner:' That's my teenage daughter, man; I have to forbid this! I'll put a javelin through your jolly green discus! Kylie not the type of girl I'm gonna let you smash on! You'll get the medal without the decathlon! 'The Hulk:' (Argh!) Hulk is Hulk; no identify as man! (The Hulk has a hatred towards Banner as a more 'puny' version of himself, and chooses not to identify himself as that man. This was also a nod to Caitlyn's first line calling him a man.) Me thinks Cait might understand! (Just as Hulk identifies as a non-man beast, Caitlyn identifies as a female despite being born as a male.) Not gender issue; this Jenner issue! (Hulk doesn't have a problem with transgenders, only having a problem with Caitlyn.) Just you being you is enough to diss you! (Caitlyn Jenner is commonly called out for not being a positive figure for the transgender community and being called a terrible person in general, as she has been charged with vehicular manslaughter along with other bad things.) 'Caitlyn Jenner:' Look, I understand that you hate yourself, But you don't need to blame yourself! You're a Tyga; stop trying to tame yourself! (Tyga is an American rapper who was an ex-boyfriend of Kylie Jenner, Caitlyn's daughter. Jenner made a pun with the rapper and a tiger. A wild animal such as the tiger was supposed to be untameable, as it was a savage carnivore, similar to the Hulk, who was as mad as tigers when it comes to combat.) You gotta be big enough to contain yourself, (The word 'contain' has three different meanings: One being transformation, second and third being having control over others and accepting another individuals respectively; in this case it was the Hulk himself.) And get hit with a little forgiveness! (Jenner preached the importance of forgiveness, which the Hulk should should learn due to his self-pity personality. "Get hit" could also be a reference to Bruce Jenner's car accident where another car literally got hit by his own.) Be green; that ain't none of my business, (Jenner decides not to bug Banner for being himself, a green beast, as it would be hypocritical considering her coming out.) But if you think you're looking good in those torn-ass clothes, (Jenner will however insult Hulk's sense of fashion, as he wears the tatters of the clothes he was wearing as Banner that was destroyed in the transformation.) You're Lion, Witch means you need a new Wardrobe! (Jenner proposes that Hulk knows he has a bad sense of fashion but can't fix it, which means he needs to get a complete change of clothes. This is also a pun on C. S. Lewis' fantasy novel ''The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. A rendition of this line was used in a rap battle between Bruce Jenner and Caitlyn Jenner (in which NoShame played Caitlyn), said by Rone (who portrayed Bruce).)'' (Aw!) The vision of those shorts kinda scarred me. (Jenner was emotionally scarred by Hulk's bad fashion sense.) What, did you just rage at a Barney-themed party? (Hulk is commonly depicted wearing purple shorts, and his green skin adds to that to recreate the color scheme of popular children's character Barney the Dinosaur. Jenner implies Banner got angry and transformed while attending a party themed around the aforementioned character, where he would be wearing something of that color scheme.) That's probably not something you seen as a child! (Jenner realizes Banner wouldn't have seen Barney the Dinosaur as a kid due to his poor childhood.) Not one day did you see your daddy smile! (Jenner emphasizes his poor childhood as a result of bad parenting. Banner's father, Brian Banner, abused Bruce Banner and his mother, which helped give Bruce his mental illness that helped fuel his Hulk condition.) Hulk not strong enough to deal with denial! (Even if the Hulk was physically powerful and was able to cause mass destruction, Caitlyn still believed that he was weak in his mental aspect.) Man, you down easy. (???) Examine this under your microscope: You got no neck, but you'll still fucking choke! (The Hulk, at least in his comic book interpretation, does not appear to have a neck, but Caitlyn states that her lines are so good, that they actually made him get a neck just he could choke on his verses.) After battling me, you're gonna always be pissed, So the Hulk will stay forever; neither Bruce will exist! (The Hulk does not revert his original form until he calms down, as Banner's anger is the source of his power. Jenner believed that the Hulk will remain mad, since he was dissed, thus he cannot turn back into Bruce Banner. Caitlyn Jenner will stay as her identity as she is proud to be herself. She always emphasized that this is one's life and only the one can take control over it. Therefore at the end of the battle, Banner and Jenner will "no longer be Bruces" again.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 5 Category:Bruce Banner vs Bruce Jenner Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:NoShame